The Center for Molecular Medicine and Immunology (CMMI) requests funds to renovate space for a state-of-the-art Antibody Engineering Laboratory Program for the research and development of monoclonal antibodies, immunoconjugates, and related derivatives in support of CMMI's clinical trials. CMMI, established in 1983 and presently located in the Township of Belleville, New Jersey, is a not-for-profit cancer research and treatment center. To accomplish its long-term goals is to be designated as an NCI cancer center. CMMI is renovating the former Essex County Isolation Hospital Building of 200,000 gross square feet (gsf). In the expanded facility, CMMI has planned 40 to 50 major research laboratories to be centered around a nucleus of 35 senior scientists, with the total staff projected at 300 3empoyees and with nearly 55,000 gsf dedicated to outpatient and inpatient clinical trials. The Antibody Engineering Laboratory Program is intended to house two major divisions: (1) Molecular Biology Laboratories and (2) Antibody and Peptide Chemistry Laboratories. The laboratory program will encompass a total area of approximately 20,000 square feet and will focus on researching, developing and transferring to clinical trials humanized antibodies, re-engineered antibodies, multi-specific antibodies and peptides linked to radionuclides, drugs enzymes and toxins for the diagnosis and treatment of cancer. CMMI's research program, which is the largest continuing program in the field of antibody research, has resulted in over 500 peer-reviewed articles, including the publication of six conferences. To ensure the continuation of CMMI's productivity and leadership role in antibody detection and treatment of cancer, renovation of space for an Antibody Engineering Laboratory Program is an important component of a major CMMI initiative to establish a major clinical cancer center program in the area of biological therapy. Indeed, all of the current NCI-funded investigators have awards in areas of biological therapy, primarily in the use of monoclonal antibodies for radioimmunodetection, radioimmunotherapy and other antibody-targeting methodologies. The Program will allow the initial development of novel biological agents for the diagnosis and treatment of cancer, provide the research necessary for the support of current projects as well as for the expansion of new projects, and most importantly, to allow for efficacy of treatment Phase II studies, and eventually to benefit patients through Phase III trials.